The present invention relates generally to indexable cutting inserts and, more particularly, to indexable, double-sided cutting inserts.
In machining, particularly machining of metals, rotating tools such as milling tools are often used. It is known to mount indexable cutting inserts on toolholders in such rotating tools to permit use of two or more cutting edges on the cutting insert. Depending upon factors such as the type of material to be machined, the insert may have a positive or negative rake angle, and the insert may be mounted on the toolholder so that the working cutting edge of the insert forms a positive or negative angle with a radius of the toolholder extending from the axis of rotation of the toolholder, and so that the working cutting edge of the insert forms a positive or negative angle with the axis of rotation.
In general, it is desirable to provide the maximum number of cutting edges on a cutting insert so that it can be indexed as many times as possible. The manner in which the insert is mounted on the toolholder is typically a constraint on the number of cutting edges that can be provided.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a cutting insert includes a first surface including a first rake surface, a second surface including a second rake surface, a central axis of the insert extending between the first and second surfaces, four side surfaces extending between the first surface and the second surface, and four cutting edges, each cutting edge having a first cutting edge component and a second cutting edge component and being associated with a respective one of the first and second surfaces and with two respective ones of the side surfaces. The first rake surface is identical to the second rake surface and the first rake surface and the second rake surface are oriented at a 90° angle to each other about the central axis of the insert.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cutting tool including an insert as described above is also disclosed.